


Doppelganger or Echo?

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Victoria (TV)
Genre: ChameleonCircuitsAreWorking, Claraontherun, GetInLosers, VictoriaismorelikeClara, WereGoingTimeTravelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Clara is on the run whilst trying to find Ashildr in Buckingham Palace.This is a short story, and one I quickly thought of and wrote up.





	1. Hide

Clara wondered around the halls of Buckingham Palace for what felt like hours looking for her friend. That was until a guard spotted her, and told her to stop, but she knew she had to run, getting caught was not an option. After a while of running she found that a group of guards were now chasing her instead of one, and that there was a small gap in the wall she could hide in. The guards ran past her when she hid, unfortunately, two guards saw her when she stepped out. She took off running again, and bolted around a series of corners and stairs, to find a large door. The brunette decided a room is better than running all day, since she was getting out of breath, so she ran in.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side of the wall where the large king-sized bed was. "Who is there?"

Clara froze when she saw the girl pop her head around the corner, her long hair flowing down. "Uh... H-Hey..."

"Who... What are you doing here? Why do you look like me?" The girl edged towards her bed, keeping distance between her and the stranger.

"Um... First, is there any chance you could hide me?"

"Hide you?"

"I swear," Clara stepped forward cautiously. "I will try my best to explain everything, but can you please hide me."

Before the girl could respond there was a loud knock on the door, that made both of them jump. "Uh... H-Hide in my closet." Clara nodded with a smile to show her appreciation, and ran to the closet to hide. "Come in."

"Your majesty," one of the guards walked in. "There is an intruder in the palace, have you seen her?"

"I have not seen anyone, no," she smiled. "I trust you can find this intruder."

"We will," he said. "Please stay in here until we find her, your majesty. We do not know if she is dangerous."

"I will. You are dismissed."

"Yes, your majesty," the guards quickly left and closed the door.

Once she heard the door close Clara slowly emerged from the closet with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"What for?" The girl turned to her.

"I-I wasn't aware you were the Queen, your majesty."

"Evidently," the Queen smirked and looked down at her doppelganger's attire. "You are not from here?"

"N-No, I'm not," Clara slowly approached her. "We really do look alike, except for the eyes."

"Yes," the younger girl nodded. "Yours appear to be brown, whereas mine are blue."

"They look nice," Clara smiled. "Um, yeah, about the look alike... uh..."

"Your majesty?" A woman called from the door. "There is somebody here who needs to see you."

"Hide?" Clara asked quietly.

"Yes, hide," the girl responded. Once the intruder was well hidden she turned her attention to the door. "Come in."

"Victoria, your majesty," a German woman came in holding a long haired brunette girl tightly by the arm. "Come here, child."

"Lehzen," Victoria composed herself on her bed when she saw her yank the girl forward. "Who is this?"

"This girl was running amuck in the castle," she pulled the brunette closer. "She will not tell us how she got in, and has a small painting of you."

"Clara?" The girl asked when she finally looked at the Queen.

"Who is Clara?"


	2. A What Machine?

"She is Queen Victoria, girl, educate yourself," the baroness told sternly.

"Lehzen," Victoria smiled at them. "I think you should leave us."

"But Victoria," she argued. "We do not know this girl, she could be dangerous."

The Queen looked over the girl, "Are you going to harm me?"

"No," she answered, but got a cross look from Lehzen. "Your majesty..."

"Would you allow anyone in this room to harm me in any way?"

"No... Your majesty."

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No."

"But your-" the German woman was about to protest further, but got interrupted by the Queen.

"Then I firmly believe, Lehzen, that I am safe. If I need you I shall call."

The second intruder smirked at the woman when she left. "Thank you."

"You are not from here, I assume," Victoria stood up.

"No... I am not."

"Clara?" The girl looked over to the closet, and it slowly opened. "Is that your name?"

"Yes," Clara smiled sheepishly as she walked out, and saw her friend. "Hey, Ashildr... I can explain... I think."

"I should hope so," Ashildr crossed her arms. "Why do you look like the Queen?"

"I would like to know that too," Victoria looked at them.

"Um... Well..." Usually, Clara was a brilliant liar, but there was just something about this situation that she couldn't bring herself to lie. "Echo... Um... I guess you're my echo, your majesty, or somehow we are related..."

"Echo?" Ashildr and Victoria asked in unison.

"Clara," Ashildr started. "Is this to do with the Doctor?"

"Yes... Do you remember when I said about jumping into his time stream?" She nodded in response, whereas the Queen looked dumbfounded. "Well, because I did that there are now splinters - or rather echoes - of me around the universe trying to save him. They all look like me, but there are always small differences. Sometimes, it could be the way I talk, or my name, or, I guess in this case all."

"Okay..." Ashildr looked at Victoria, who still looked confused. "What do we do with her then?"

"Hold on, do with me?"

"Well, she is the Queen," Clara looked at her. "People would know if she goes missing, so we can't really do anything. Also, if she really is an echo, she will save the Doctor at some point. It's best to leave her."

"How old are you?" Ashildr asked the blue-eyed version of her friend.

"Eighteen."

"You're rather young to be the Queen," Clara remarked.

"Yes, I am," Victoria rolled her eyes, but suddenly became apprehensive. "W-What are you planning on doing with me?"

"Nothing," her doppelganger reassured with a smile.

"Yet," Ashildr chimed in with a smirk to see the fear on the Queens face. "I think we should take her."

"T-Take me?"

"Why would we do that?" Clara asked looking over at her friend.

"Well, if she is anything like you, then she'll be curious," Ashildr started. "Maybe she'll be a nicer Queen."

"What would you know about me being Queen?" Victoria asked.

"That's not important. So, should we take her or not?"

"Not!"

"People will know she's missing, and we don't really want our faces as the kidnappers of Queen Victoria, do we?" Clara said.

"Not if we have a Time Machine."

"A what machine?" Victoria asked.

"Hmm," Clara looked over Victoria, and back at Ashildr. "I guess you're right... But where is she?"

"She?"

"She's in the gardens, I swear the security here are rubbish."

"We both got caught," Clara smirked. "At least I managed to escape."

"That woman was strong!"

"That woman has a name," Victoria looked at Ashildr with a stern expression.

"Lehzen, yeah?" Clara stood in between them.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well, I have the chameleon circuits working now," Ashildr shrugged. "She looks like a shed or something. Are we bringing your Queen doppelganger with us or not?"

"Not!" Victoria told as she backed away from the girls.

"Victoria," Clara turned to her. "Do you want to see the universe?"

The Queen merely blinked at her, with her mouth moving like a fish, unsure of how to respond. "What?"

"Do you want to see the universe?" The immortal teen groaned as she repeated what her friend had said. "It's simple really."

"Ashildr, get the TARDIS," Clara commanded before turning back to her doppelganger, and she reluctantly ran out of the room. Clara gestured to the bed before sitting down on the edge of it. "Victoria, there is something that we want to show you, but I'm afraid you cannot tell anyone."

"Why can I not tell anyone?" She slowly sat down on the bed.

"They will think you're insane," the immortal smiled. "But I think you should see it."

"Why?"

"You'll like it," Clara turned her head to the TARDIS that materialized in the bedroom as a wardrobe. "Ah, here she is. Come on, your majesty."

Ashildr peered her head through the door. "Get in losers, we're going time travelling."

Clara laughed and faced Victoria, who kept staring at the new wardrobe in shock, and she extended her hand to her. "Victoria, if you'll please."

"How do I know this is not some sort of trick?" She looked between the two intruders warily. 

"You don't," Ashildr rolled her eyes and slipped back into the machine. "Come in when you're ready."

"Sheila? Is that her name?" Victoria turned to her doppelganger. 

"No, but I'll definitely use that," Clara smirked. "Her name's Ashildr."

"She's English? Yet has a strange name."

"I guess, although some could argue Victoria is a strange name, or Clara. Definitely Clara," she smiled. "You'll be safe with us Victoria, I promise. And, you'll be back before you know it."

"I cannot just leave, people... You said that was a time machine?" She approached the wardrobe. "It's small."

"I can assure you, it is not," Clara grinned and walked up to the doors. "Please come in."

Before the Queen could respond her doppelganger entered the time machine. She shrugged and walked in, but stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Wait for it," Clara smirked as the girls watched her from the console. Victoria bolted out and ran around the wardrobe. "I've always wanted to see somebody else do that."

"It's..." Victoria ran back in. "Bigger on the outside."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Clara waved her hands in the hair and ran down to her doppelganger. Ashildr just smirked at both of their responses. "Welcome Queen Victoria, to our time machine!"

"It's called the TARDIS," Ashildr smiled as she flicked a switch. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space, we can travel anywhere in the universe."

"So, the big question is," Clara gently lead Victoria to the console. "Where do you want to go?"

"Or, what do you want to see," the Viking walked up to them. 

"A-Anywhere? In all of time and space?" The immortals nodded. "Then... I want... I want..."

"Whoa, you're like me when I first got asked that," Clara smiled sadly at the memory. Ashildr walked over to her and, as comfortingly as she could, placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Victoria mulled over the answer, and snapped her head up with a Clara-like grin, "Something awesome."

"Will do," Clara smiled and pulled a leaver, making the TARDIS shake. Victoria and Ashildr lost their balance, and fell into the console. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is a short spur-of-the-moment-writing story.  
> I am planning another story that includes Victoria as a version of Clara, but that is vastly different from this.


End file.
